Seduction 101
by Zierra
Summary: How do you really seduce someone? Oddly, Zell has the answers..... Z&S implied Seifer
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by a story I don't remember the name of, by an author on that doesn't work around there anymore, so you may as well say it came from nowhere. LOL.

This has been sitting on my computer forever, but it's been so long since I posted anything, and I desperately want to be back out there again, so I'm gonna post it. Maybe some positive feedback will have me writing again.

**SEDUCTION 101**

**The slightly edited edition.... **

Using the Balamb Weekly as a cover, Seifer eyed Irvine in the food line. His crush on the cowboy-inspired sniper had only increased in the past months, and the situation was getting unbearable. Not only because in the past week he'd woken several times a night, with a vivid image of lilac eyes burning in his head, and with the feeling of silky soft auburn hair between his fingers, but it made him to stupid shit like ogling him openly in the lunch line.

He'd gotten so… obsessed, was probably the only word for it, that he took detours around Irvine's most likely hang-outs, to avoid making a fool of himself, or worse - being a complete asshole.

With a shiver, Seifer averted his eye. It wouldn't do getting aroused in the cafeteria where 99% of the Garden population was gathered during this hour (the 1% being the monsters in the training centre, which he preferred stayed there) and possibly getting spotted making googly eyes at another guy.

Instead, he turned to his left where Squall was sitting a few tables away. The Commander was lost in mission reports that were obviously more interesting than the ham sandwich in his hand.

A year or so earlier, Squall had been the one to stir these feelings in Seifer, making him realize that maybe he was trying to swing in the wrong direction. They had never gotten together, Seifer's feelings being his biggest secrets, although it wouldn't have worked since it was a classic love/hate relationship, with emphasize on the hate.

And then Irvine had shown up in Balamb, pulling Seifer's attention away from Squall and not a minute too late, since someone else had broken into Squall's personal space, making him blind to everyone else around him.

Zell had managed to seduce Squall to the extent that the commander acted like a whipped dog around him.

And that was exactly the reason why Seifer had asked Zell to meet him for lunch.

"What are you doing behind there?" A hand came over the top of the magazine, ripping it out of his hands, revealing Zell's grinning face. "I've been looking all over the place, and when I couldn't see you, I figured it was you, hiding here."

"I'm not hiding."

"It sure looks like it. Anyway, what's the emergency?"

Seifer leant back in his chair and motioned for Zell to sit down. A quick glance at Squall showed that the Commander had missed his lover's entrance, just like everything else that was going on around him.

"I have a favour to ask you."

Zell frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, something he always did when he was suspicious.

"What? Do I owe you one?"

"I don't know, probably, but that's beside the point. I'm asking you, because I think you're the only who can help me."

"You said the magic word. I'm listening."

Seifer took a deep breath and tried to summon his courage, because asking for help was something Seifer Almasy rarely ever did. Like never. And if it were this difficult asking Zell, how would it be asking Irvine?

"I know about you and Squall", he started, voice deliberately low.

Those around them was caught up in their own conversations (or ham sandwiches) and seemed totally indifferent about the two talking, but someone was bound to notice two formerly sworn enemies talking conspiratorially at a table and start taking interest.

"Go on." Zell leant closer, allowing Seifer to lower his voice even more.

"I want to know how you did it."The frown that had never really left Zell's face, now got deeper, but more concerned than confused.

"Did what?"

"Don't play dense, you know what I mean."

"I don't see how that's any of your business?"

Seifer rubbed his temples, cursing his ability to piss Zell off. Everyone always assumed that he did it on purpose, when it was in fact equally Zell's fault for always misinterpreting as it was Seifer's for not clearly getting his point across.

"I really need your help, Zell", he tried in an attempt to mend things, leaning back on good old trustworthy manipulation.

Letting out a deep sigh, Zell nodded.

"Alright. Start by telling me _why _you need it."

Looking around to make sure no one was listening in, even double-checking Squall, Seifer let go of is paranoia long enough to continue the awkward conversation. The means to an end, right?

"There's this person that I like, and I want…"

"Please", Zell interrupted, glaring at Seifer and letting him know he'd said the wrong thing again. "If you want me to stop acting dense, you better not treat me like I am. When you talk in third person, it's always about the same sex, so just start saying 'him' and avoid wasting you breath. Besides, you'd slip eventually."

Seifer couldn't help but smirk, bowing his head in admission.

"Fine. There's this _guy_ that I like, and I want you to teach me how to…"

"Seduce him?"

It sounded really stupid when he heard it out loud, but since it was the case, he nodded.

Zell sat drumming his fingers against the table lightly, thinking.

"On one condition." Seifer allowed himself a sigh of relief. He was loath to say it, but for once, Zell was probably his only hope.

"Name it!"

"Desperate much?" Zell chuckled, an evil glint in his eyes that made Seifer gulp. "It's no biggy, just tell me who the lucky guy is."

"You dare call him lucky?"

"Come on, I can't help you if I don't know who he is. Because it is a B-Garden resident, right? You're not off the premises too often."

Seifer knew he had to tell Zell, but a part of him figured he could just lie. There were several guys around Garden that Seifer could feign an interest in, if push came to shove. But Zell wasn't stupid, even if Seifer often liked to tell him that. Zell was just begging for it, being both blue eyed _and _blond.

"Just don't…."

"I won't tell Squall, I won't tell _him_, and I will not - under any circumstances - write it off as impossible…. or tell Selphie."

"I'm forgetting you've been through this before."

"Not quite. But I know what I didn't want other people to know when I came out."

Seifer smiled, and shook his head.

"You haven't come out, not to the public."

"Hell, it's not their business. My Ma knows, and Squall, those that matters. And now you, of course. Remind me that I have to ask you how, later."

Seifer braced himself and winced as he hissed the name; "Irvine."

His voice that had been low before, dropped to a barely audible whisper, but Zell still heard him. Glancing toward the table where Irvine was seated with Selphie, Nida and Rinoa, he nodded approvingly.

"Good choice. Not really my type, with his long hair and all, but still very attractive."

Seifer was shocked at how comfortable Zell seemed to be about everything. He hadn't even done the 'you're gay?'-outburst yet, but simply taken it for the fact that it was. Which of course made Seifer wonder how much of his crush had been showing before, and what else Zell might be taking for granted about him.

"So, I'll help you conquer. Meet me in my dorm around seven. And bring a notebook."

..............

At the strike of seven, Seifer knocked on Zell's door. He had no idea why, but he had dressed up for the occasion, telling himself he was getting into some kind of mood.

Zell opened, blond hair still wet from a shower and therefore a few shades darker than usual.

"Come in", he said, swinging the door open and allowing Seifer in. When he'd closed the door behind them, Zell lay his hand on Seifer's lower back and pushed him forward.

"Sit down. You want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." His mouth was dry as sandpaper, but it was the first that came to mind.

Zell smiled, white teeth sparkling in the dimmed room. "I'll get some water."

Seating himself on the couch, Seifer looked around the living room. He noticed that most of the smaller lamps was off, and that the curtains was half drawn. A sweet smell, which he figured was from Zell's shampoo or something, lingered in the air. And although he was sweating slightly, he could tell that the temperature was not too hot or too cold.

When Zell returned, he sat down next to Seifer, folding one leg underneath him, and handed him a glass of water. Ice, he noticed.

"So", Zell said, head to the side. "Have I done anything that could count as flirtatious, or are you to nervous to notice?"

"I'm not nervous now, just before I came here. I wasn't sure what to suspect."

"So you're feeling comfortable?"

Seifer frowned. Comfortable? Seriously?

"I guess."

"Elaborate."

"I don't know what to tell you. You just didn't make me _un_comfortable."

"Good. That's my first lesson. Trick 1; Seduction is all about being comfortable. You don't want to come off too strong."

Seifer nodded eagerly.

"When I greeted you at the door, what did I do?"

"Invited me in."

"Yes, and how did I look? And I'm not fishing for compliments here."

"Casual."

"Exactly. Did you notice something else?"

"You've recently taken a shower."

"Very good. I know we don't have any sexual connection, but imagine it being Irvine now, opening that door. How would you have reacted to the fact that he had recently taken a shower?"

"Eh…" Seifer blushed, feeling ridiculous.

"Right. Trick 2. Give him something to fantasise about. Don't open in just a towel, it's too much. That can come later. But just a… sneak peak. Half buttoned shirt, wet hair, moist skin… You get the picture right? What did I do after I let you in?"

"Closed the door, and told me to sit down."

"I did something else too."

"Pushed me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. The lower back is a key point, sensitive, but not overly so. Trick 3; Be cautiously physical. The lower back is a good place to start, it's friendly but you notice it. Well, not in your case. Hold the connection for at least 3 seconds, but not too long, that makes it obvious. Proceed with the shoulder; it's what I call a straight masculine hug, squeezing the shoulder. The neck is another key point, and another persons hand or whatever near it, makes you react. But if you feel any discomfort from the other, abort immediately."

Laughing at Zell choice of words, Seifer relaxed in the couch.

"Continuing on the same trick. You can't seduce anyone if they're too far away. Not if you want to be subtle. You want them close, but not to sit in their lap. I'm close to you now, aren't I, but I'm not clinging?"

"Right."

"So, make him take the subconscious decision to sit in the couch, where there's room for you both."

When he saw Seifer's confused face, Zell smiled. "Relax. By sliding your office chair under your desk, pushing the armchairs closer to the table and maybe hang a jacket over them, maybe pillows, you're making the couch the most obvious choice. You don't come into someone else's home and start to move stuff around. You've decided for him. When you sit down in the couch, choose a distance where you don't invade personal space. That's key, and that's why they call it personal space. But remain physical."  
Zell slid his free leg forward, connecting his knee with Seifer's.

"Moving on. It's almost the same as Trick 2, but still slightly different. Trick 4; Create opportunity. You noticed I gave you ice in the glass. To some, it's an aphrodisiac. If you have a glass of your own", Zell reached over and took the glass away from Seifer. He dipped his finger and took out a crystal clear ice cube. He let is slide lightly over his lower lip, all while looking completely unaware of what he was doing. Then he sucked it into his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he showed Seifer and then rolled it around. Seifer felt himself lick his lips and realized that he had inadvertently shifted closer to Zell.

"Don't make it that obvious, though. I just wanted to show you. Now, if this was a normal 'date', we would have talked more, and things will not progress this fast, but we don't have all night. Keep up the 'casual' for a few more nights alone, make him feel easy around you, and when he starts to seem content or frustrated, raise the bar. Do you want to know what I did that made Squall realize how badly he wanted me?"

Sensing that this would be very interesting, Seifer nodded, a lunatic smirk on his lips.

Handing the glass back, Zell slowly stood up, using the leg underneath him as leverage.

"As you can tell now, the coffee table is close to your knees, which means I have to step over your legs to get past you." Zell swung one of his legs gracefully over Seifer's, now standing straddling him. "Like I said; cause opportunity. If you wanted, you could pull me down over you and also, my crotch is at level with your face."

"So which one did Leonheart do?"

Zell smiled back and leaned over him, placing each hand on either side of Seifer's head, brining his face within inches of his students. Seifer also noticed that Zell was now sitting on his knee, strong thighs squeezing him tight.

"That's for me to know, and for you to think about."

Just as swiftly as last time, Zell stood up. He stood silent while he kept eyeing Seifer, pursing his lips.

"Alright", he said, turning serious. "If you really want to learn, and think that you're ready to continue, we need to bring in a third person."

"What?"

"The next step is Trick 5: Seduce. And for you to really understand, I need to _show _you. But I can't do that without being somewhat unfaithful to Squall."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"If you think you can handle it, I'm suggesting that I show you my technique on Squall."

He wasn't sure later, but Seifer thought he might have stopped breathing for a minute. Ever since he learned about Squall and Zell he had been mighty curious about what was going on behind the four walls of their bedrooms (and sometimes Squall's office _and_ the training centre).

"You're kidding?"

"Actually, I'm very serious." Judging by his eyes, Zell was serious. And nothing in the same eyes showed that Zell would think any less of Seifer if he agreed.

"Well, if it's the only way I can really learn…"

"Trust me." Zell sounded oddly excited, like he was getting off on this just as much as Seifer was pretending that he wasn't. "You won't be sorry."

...........

It took merely five minutes before Squall arrived. Zell had called him at his office, the Commander's voice had been bored when he answered, but had sounded almost needy at the end. Zell had finished the conversation with 'We'll be waiting', and Seifer wondered if Squall had paid any attention to it, and if he in that case wondered who was there with Zell.

Squall didn't even knock before he entered, shrugging out of his jacket with a relived sigh.

"It must have been 'Bore Squall out of his skull'-day today", he said as he stepped into the living room. "I can barely remember what I've done all day. That last two hours have been-"

He stopped dead when he noticed Seifer in one of the armchairs, legs resting on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles.

"What are you…?"

"I'm helping Seifer with an assignment he's gotten in Bio", Zell said as he entered the room. He had changed clothes now, wearing a tight black t-shirt and baggy dark jeans. He smelled different too, Seifer noticed as he passed behind him, a heavy smell of oranges that was very appealing. "We've reached the part of this lesson where I could use your help."

"Ok."

Seifer could be mistaking, but Squall sounded a little breathless. _If I was him, and Zell was Irvine, I'd be more than breathless myself._

"Sit down."

Zell had told him to pay close attention to every little detail. He had already filled half the notebook he had brought with advice; he hoped half would be enough for the rest.

His first entry for Trick 5 was: _Use a firm yet suggestive voice_. Seifer figured that as a Commander, Squall probably found being given orders a real turn on.

Squall complied, sinking back into the couch, eyes locked with Zell's. _Eye contact._

The glass of water Zell had brought for him earlier stood on the table, refilled with ice. Seifer noted the lack of strawberries and whipped cream. _Be careful with the clichés._

Zell walked over to his lover, and stood in front of him, much like had stood before Seifer earlier.

"If he would take the opportunity", Zell turned to Seifer. "Make sure he doesn't take charge. There's nothing more erotic than being dominated, is there Squall?"

Squall's eyes had wandered up and down Zell's body and now he reluctantly looked over at Seifer. His pupils were dilated, and Seifer wasn't inexperienced enough to buy that the room was fairly dark."

"But if he doesn't take the bait, but you get a positive vibe from him, there's a few things you can do to speed it up. Replace your ordinary light bulbs with red ones."

Zell pushed a button on one of the remote controls on the table behind him. A few of the small lamps that had been off, now spread a warm, inviting red glow.

"We naturally associate red with heat and - inevitably- sex. But it's also proven that red increases your heart rate and get the adrenaline pumping."

And then, without any hesitation, he sat down over one of Squall's thighs, right knee gently pressing against Squall's crotch. The Commander's head fell back, eyelids heavy has he drew a shaky breath. Seifer sympathised as he felt himself harden.

"And then of course, there's _teasing."_ Seifer wrote that with bold letters - crooked - since he was looking while Zell grabbed Squall's chin to hold his head still, while slowly licking the outline of his lips. The knee was replaced by a groping hand, drawing yet another moan from Squall, arms now trembling as he tried to restrain himself. Seifer's presence obviously made Squall feel rather awkward, but Zell's skilled administrations seemed to make him forget everything except for Zell and what he was doing.

Leaning away from Squall, adjusting himself so that he was now fully straddling him, Zell began to unbutton the brunette's navy-blue shirt.

"You know I love this color on you", Seifer heard the martial artist whisper, bending forward so he could kiss the skin he exposed. Squall let his hands slide up Zell's thighs, squeezing when he reached his ass. Zell arched his back and let out a hoarse cry that made Seifer cringe.

_If you can handle it_, Zell had asked. Maybe he couldn't.

Ripping the last buttons off, Zell pulled the shirt down from Squall's shoulders, effectively preventing him from moving his arms too much. Leaning back, his spine curving nicely, Zell reached back to the glass of ice. He gripped a cube, licked it, and slowly bent down to suck on one of Squall's nipples. Seifer's own skin got goose bumps as Squall hissed, his hands that were still resting on Zell's backside gripped harder.

Seifer's teacher seemed to have expected the reaction, and simply sighed contently at the roughness.

Zell slithered out of Squalls grip, down onto the floor and as he settled onto his knees, he popped the ice cube into his mouth and started kissing down Squall's abdomen, the muscles contracting under the skin. Squall's hips bucked against Zell's chest purely on instinct and his fingers tangled themselves in golden hair, as he promptly forgot that Seifer had ever existed, much less sitting less than five feet away.

When Zell reached the waistline of Squalls leather pants, he spit the ice cube into his hand, and squeezed it hard, his body temperature melting it, ice cold water dripping onto Squall's bare chest and stomach.

When Zell stopped touching him, Squall opened his eyes, looking longingly at Zell where he sat between his knees, letting shaking hands touch whatever area of Zell that he could reach, trying to urge him on.

With a hungry smile, Zell leaned back against the coffee table and let his chilled hand run down his own front, leaving a wet path behind. But when he reached his waistline, Zell didn't stop. He slowly let his hand slide inside, eyes fluttering close as he stroked himself.

Seifer needed to swallow, his mouth too dry and his pants too tight and since Zell slipped to the floor he hadn't written a thing in his notebook, except an odd-looking arrow-shaped doodle.

Squall leant forward, deft fingers fumbling with the zipper of Zell's pants, the button already unmade by Zell's intruding hand. Biting along the blond's collarbone, Squall's hand joined with Zell's and this time the blond whined, a needy, primitive sound that Seifer's mind immediately changed the owner of.

As he watched this, Seifer realized that they had probably forgotten all about him, or they were enjoying his presence, but this was no longer about Seifer learning how to seduce. This was about Squall and Zell getting off just before his eyes, and if he didn't do something soon, they would probably fuck too.

But just as he was about to clear his throat to let them know he was still there, Zell turned his lust filled eyes on him, and Seifer shifted in his seat.

"Once you realize that he wants you just as much as your want him", Zell panted. "Seal the deal by letting him taste some of you."

To emphasize, Squall licked his way up to Zell's ear, the Martial Artist leaving himself exposed in a way that should have been trained out of him.

Seifer actually wrote that down, wanting to get out before he couldn't bring himself to.

Shrugging away from Squall's little kisses and nips, Zell stood up and followed him to the door.

"You make sure you take advantage of everything you've learned here tonight. It would be a shame if it all went to waste." There was a playful glint in his eyes and Seifer nodded.

"Thanks. It was very informative. You might want to consider being an instructor."

Zell chuckled, and pulled his pants up as they started to slide down his hips.

"You're welcome."

Seifer was halfway out the door when he was called back.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you before. How the hell did you find out about Squall and me? We've been very cautious."

"Not cautious enough, little chickie. I caught you with your hand in the _nookie_-jar in the training centre a few weeks ago. I was hiding out myself, you see."

"I trust this will be between us. Not just what happened here tonight, but… everything."

"Do you think _I_ would run and tell someone? Please! If all goes as planned, I'll be doing that very same thing and hopefully very soon."

"Zell!" Squall's voice came as whip cracking over their heads, obviously the Commander wasn't playing around anymore. Zell looked over his shoulder, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"About that thing I showed you in the couch", Zell's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper and Seifer nodded. "Squall chose the latter. Gave me the best head of my life."

Seifer laughed out loud, realizing that he probably would have more than enough images in his head to create one hell of a masturbation fantasy.

"Good night, Zell. And enjoy the rest of your evening."

With a wink, Zell started to close the door.

"You too."

* * *

_TRICK 1: Comfort_

_TRICK 2: Inspire fantasies_

_TRICK 3: Cautiously physical_

_TRICK 4: Create opportunity_

_TRICK 5: Seduce/Tease_


	2. Seduction 101: Final Exam

****

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the Final Fantasy franchise in general, FF8 in particular and make no profit off of this whatsoever. Not even personal satisfaction....

****

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Keep in mind that the first chapter was posted three years ago, as an attempt to write a Squall/Zell from third persons POV, without a thought of a sequel.  
People have been requesting one since, as I should have figured, but it wasn't until recently that I decided to give it a shot.  
Now to the warning: I do realize what it was that made the first one such a "success" (and I use that term VERY lightly), but for some reason Seifer and Irvine wouldn't behave that way.  
I can't write Irvine IC, and it's even more difficult to make him gay. Seifer on the other hand as always been bi in my opinion, but the sexy and confident attitude that he usually has was GONE when this story came about.

So please, take these things into consideration before you throw me to the sharks. =o)

* * *

**Seduction 101 - Final Exam**

After Seifer had straightened the mismatched decorative pillows on the sofa (a gift from Selphie, who not only lacked a sense of interior design, but was also colour-blind, apparently) for the third time in half an hour, Seifer had to verbally tell himself to stop going completely mental.

"Relax, dammit", he muttered, not at all taking his own advice.

What did he really have to be nervous about?, he tried asking himself.

He'd memorized the notes he made after Zell's very informative demonstration and had everything planned and ready, even added a margin for errors.

And he looked good, he was conceited enough to recognize that. Blond hair run through with just enough gel to make it look artfully tousled, something he should teach Zell some time, as a return favour.

Button-down shirt untucked, cuffs unbuttoned. Jeans loose and lazy without being baggy, in unwashed dark denim and whole, no strategically placed rips and tears.

He'd considered wearing a t-shirt, something colourful or with a cool print, but it felt too casual and Irvine and his smooth talking persona would most likely appreciate an ironed black shirt instead.

And if Irvine, by some chance, wasn't interested, Seifer vowed that there would be no awkward encounters or odd evasive manoeuvres to avoid him in the hallways. Seifer was a man, and also an adult and he could admit defeat and accept reality if necessary.

It would suck, but he would do it. Hyne knows, he'd done it before.

...............

Irvine was fashionably late, as he so sardonically put it, when he sashayed through the door, smelling so good that Seifer might have swooned a little.

It was heady scent, but not heavy, musk most likely, and sandalwood that heated up his blood and sent his mind to a dark and predatory place. Seifer wanted that smell infused in his sheets, on his own skin, lingering in his nostrils like a constant reminder of what he had to look forward to when he returned to his bedroom.

He pulled himself back, just as he was about to grab Irvine's auburn hair and yank him back against him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show", Seifer said, pleased to note that his voice didn't sound as husky as he'd feared.

Irvine turned and tilted his head, a teasing half smile on his lips. "And miss your little soiree? Wouldn't dream of it."

Seifer chuckled, motioning Irvine further into the living room and offered him a seat, taking the moment when Irvine's back was turned to appreciate the tight jeans and the burgundy-red tank top the cowboy was dressed in.

"I asked you to come and give me your opinion on Quistis' birthday party", he lied. "I wouldn't exactly call that a 'soiree'."

"Still, it would have been rude to stand you up."

Irvine gave him a look from under lowered lashes as he demonstratively sat down, smack in the middle of the sofa, leaving Seifer just enough room to squeeze down on either side of him. So much for comfortable distance…

"Drink?" If there was a slight pitch in his voice, Seifer chose to ignore it.

"Sure, whatever you're having."

In the kitchen, Seifer hesitated with his hand around two bottles of beer.

Not exactly the most romantic beverage in the world, but anything more extravagant seemed like making too much of an effort and was also currently unavailable.

Seifer would rather gnaw off his left foot than offer bottled water, so beer it would have to be.

He did pour it in glasses, though, for his own sanity's sake.

Irvine on the other hand, looked a little disappointed when he accepted his glass, but Seifer decided not to care about that.

"So, you got any good ideas?"

The sniper slowly took a sip from his glass, eyes locked with Seifer's as he swallowed and then leaned against the backrest, one arm splayed casually along it, fingers just behind Seifer's shoulder.

"I've got plenty."

Seifer choked but pretended to laugh. "Anything party-related? And preferably suitable for Quistis."

His response was a low, husky snicker and a shrug.

"I don't know man, she's working that whip and stuff, I think she might be into more than we think. Why are you doing this again? I thought she was riding your ass on a daily basis?"

"She is, but she's got good reason, can't really hold it against her. But seriously? Selphie's turning this into a carnival that will set Gardens' budget back with…. A lot, while making it look like it's a party for a five-year-old."

Irvine grinned and nodded, all while sipping leisurely from his beer.

"I can't very well ask Squall, and Chickie's suggestions would undoubtedly be too weird or too crazy. Sure hell can't ask Quistis herself, she'll either take full control or scrap it completely. Which I really shouldn't care about, but she is turning 25 and I-"

"Alright! I'm convinced. And flattered."

"You should be. So, ideas?"

After pulling off every single trick in the notebook, at least twice, under the pretence of planning Quistis' party (he would hand all notes over to Selphie later, anyway) Seifer was ready to throw in the towel.

All Irvine had done at his advances was leer and offer a conspiratorial wink and Seifer was certain the cowboy had him all figured out and was just tugging him along, mentally laughing at his feeble attempts at seduction.

He'd even put a hand his Irvine's thigh, for Hyne's sake, and he was no further into the brunet's pants than he'd been two hours ago.

When Irvine didn't respond satisfactorily at the 'casual touch' technique this time around either, Seifer tossed the notepad with the party plans onto the coffee-table and surrendered with a sigh.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, removing Irvine from his line of vision.

"I can read the signs, Seif. I could have written than book."

"Yeah, I figured."

He stood and collected their empty glasses, packing up and dropping the act, but when he turned to leave, Irvine shifted on the sofa and managed to put a foot against the table, trapping it neatly between Seifer's thighs.

"Hang on there a second, Blondie. Never said it wasn't working."

Seifer frowned down at the sharpshooter, looking for any signs of mockery. He could spot those a mile away.

"Yeah? Well, I doubt it's supposed to be that obvious."

Irvine shrugged and slouched down further into the sofa cushions, displaying himself sinfully and Seifer's fingers itched as he held on tightly to the glasses.

The foot trapped between Seifer's legs, tapped gently against denim, in a rhythm that almost matched his pulse.

"Like I said, I know what to look for. However, it's nice to be on he receiving end for once."

Suddenly, Irvine broke eye contact as his eyes darted around for a few moments, before settling somewhere on Seifer's torso. "Besides, thought stuff like that wouldn't work on you."

Irvine was clearly flustered now, and Seifer pounced on it immediately. Practise makes perfect, after all.

"How come?"

Seifer felt his shoulders drop, his chin lift up, his whole posture changing, growing more confident as Irvine's flirting façade crumbled.

The sniper shrugged, tensing up, something Seifer sensed by the increased pressure on his thigh.

A smile pulled his lips into a comfortable half-smirk, eyebrow quizzically arched.

"You seem too cool for flirting and stuff. Always figured that if you wanted something, you'd come get it."

"Hmm. So, how long have you been waiting?"

If Seifer had been able to look at himself from the outside, he would have been surprised at how seamlessly he fitted into the teasing, somewhat mocking demeanour. Like he was putting on his coat, or unsheathing Hyperion. A second skin, or a second nature, without a second thought.

Irvine snorted a quiet laugh, obviously not as relaxed as he'd been just a few minutes ago, like Seifer's sudden plunge back into normalcy made him uncomfortable.

"A while."

"A while? Well, time is relative around here, so…what? How long is a while, for you?"

Irvine shook his head and his foot started drawing interesting patterns on Seifer's leg.

"Long enough to stop trying to make you notice, but not long enough to give up on the idea."

Seifer frowned a little, deciding to turn serious and sat down on the coffee table, putting Irvine's foot over his knee.

"Stop making me notice? But you've never tried anything with me."

At that, Irvine burst out laughing. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Pulling his foot back, so he could stand up, Irvine took the glasses from Seifer hand and went into the kitchen, shaking his head disbelievingly with each step.

Seifer followed, unsure of what to expect next. He was determined not to give Irvine back any advantage though, not until this was settled.

"You need to elaborate", he demanded as Irvine put the dishes away.

The cowboy turned and leaned his hip against the counter, folding his arms over his chest, again fixing his gaze on Seifer's chest.

"Fine. I've had a crush on you for…for a year, at least. I came to B-Garden with this stupid idea in my head that you and I would be…that you'd at least notice me. But you had you mind set on Squall then, so I hung back and when Zell happened, I thought…But you never did a damn thing, didn't seem to care, so I figured you weren't interested."

Seifer chuckled, incredulous.

"You never wondered why I was such spaz around you?"

Irvine smiled. "I was probably too busy being a spaz around you to notice."

Seifer grinned, all confidence back now, like stepping into well worn shoes, pleased to see how Irvine straightened at his approach, lilac eyes widening as he stepped in close, only to glaze over, long lashes fanning over flushed cheekbones and-

Seifer mentally slapped himself for the ridiculous commentary and took a final step, bringing him close enough to feel Irvine's rapid breaths against his neck.

He gave himself another point when he noticed the snipers normally so steady hands twitch, like they were barely restraining themselves from reaching up and grabbing a hold.

Seifer apparently needed to coax a little.

He leaned in, mouth close to Irvine's ear. "Come on, Irvine", he whispered, bracketing the brunet between his arms, hands on the counter behind. "What's supposed to happen now, in that book of yours?"

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping you'd kiss me, but-"

Seifer leaned in fast, like he was really going for a kiss and Irvine fell silent, face turned up expectantly, but he stopped just short of touching and shook his head.

"I was under the impression that when you reach this stage, you're supposed to make him work for it. I'm pretty sure…"

Seifer let his lower lip brush gently against Irvine's just shy enough of tickling and then leaned away, retrieving the now worn notebook from his back pocket, taking great delight in the whimper that Irvine unwillingly released.

He pointedly flipped a few pages and hummed in confirmation. "Yeah, like I thought, Zell said-"

"Oh, fuck Zell!"

Irvine lunged forward, fused his lips to Seifer's and rather unceremoniously shoved his tongue inside his mouth. The blond had time to think that Irvine's patience needed to be tested more often, before the sniper stepped in close enough to grind against him and Seifer's breath went out of him.  
But he didn't pull back, couldn't fathom the thought, and just breathed deep through his nose and let his arms rest possessively at the small of Irvine's back.

The kiss was intense, all pent up frustration and desire, and Seifer brain kept screaming 'FINALLY!' as their tongues duelled.

Time stopped and sped up as they kissed and Seifer didn't care to keep track, only knowing that the kiss was hotter than hell and twice as dirty,

When they eventually parted, Irvine was panting like a racehorse after a derby and Seifer had to support their weight and locking his knees to keep from falling over."Gotta hand it to Chickie", he said, getting his hands under Irvine's tank top, shuddering as the brunet ran a practised hand over his crotch and began to undo his belt.

"What's Zell got to do with this?" Irvine asked hoarsely, flipping a button open on Seifer's jeans.

"Well, nothing, except that the little bastard was right…for once."

* * *

THE END, for good this time!

Holy crap, I had totally forgotten how much the HTML-format SUCKS to upload! I'll go through this one more time though, soon, to give it one last check up, but right now it's too late, I'm too tired and in too much pain to care. And it just started raining....

**EDIT**: Ok, so I uploaded it again. There could still be some mistakes in there since my stories are perpetually unbeated, but try and ignore them, yes? For me?

I really hope I didn't disappoint you too much with this, but this was my way of giving you some closure concerning this story. Please review!

Hugs, Z


End file.
